In making a Y-shaped lead or harness, it is required to identify the two lead wires after completion of the harness for assembly operation such as connection to other harness, insertion to a connector housing, etc. which hereto now have been carried out manually.
Such manual operation to identify one lead wire from the other is extremely difficult and inefficient, especially when the two lead wires are identical in color and length.
The present invention, therefore, intends to provide a method and apparatus for making such wire harness and simultaneously identifying the lead wires without the need for manual identification of each of the two wires.